Arrow and Sky
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Wing is a young rouge who one day gets more then she barged for, as she helps her family and group find a new home and makes some new friends that could help them on their mission.
1. Allegiance

Skyclan

Leader: Leafstar- pale brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders

Medicine cat: Echosong- small silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny dark gray paws a white chest and a fluffy tail

Apprentice- Frecklewish

Warriors: Billystorm- ginger and white tom with leaf-green eyes

Shrewtooth- skinny black tom

Patchfoot- black and white tom with green eyes

Fallowfern-pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Waspwhisker- gray and white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail

Apprentice: Harrypaw

Petalnose- very pale gray almost white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Bouncefire- ginger tom

Apprentice- Firepaw

Rockshade- black tom with a torn ear and clear eye

Tinycloud- small white she-cat with deep blue eyes

Egg-long-legged sleek cream-colored tom with blue eyes and a shredded ear

Mintfur- short legged gray tabby she-cat

Sagewhisker- small pale grey tabby tom

Creekfeather- grey tabby tom

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Nettlesplash- pale brown tom

Apprentice: Sandypaw

Plumwillow- dark gray she-cat

Rabbitleap- brown tom

Apprentice: Birdpaw

Daylight warriors: Ebonyclaw-long-legged black she-cat

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Macgyver- thick furred black and white tom

Apprentice: Icepaw

Harveymoon- white tom with a broad back and a thick pelt

Apprentices: Frecklewish-mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Birdpaw- black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye

Honeypaw- light colored she-cat

Sandypaw- light colored tom with a darker tail- tip legs and ears

Morningpaw- light grey tabby she-cat

Icepaw- pure white she-cat

Firepaw-ginger she-cat

Harrypaw **-** gray tom with a paler muzzle and underside

Stormpaw- grey and ginger she-cat

Queens: Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and hard gray paw pads, mother to Sharpclaw's kits (Brownkit- brown tabby tom, Whitekit- white tom and Blazekit- dark ginger she-cat)

Clovertail-soft-furred light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and legs

Elders: Tangle- large tabby tom with ragged rumpled fur and amber eyes

Arrows Rouges

Leader: Arrow- Black she-cat (formal kitty pet)

General: Splash- blue gray she-cat (former kitty pet)

Solders: River- blue gray tom

Snow- light grey tom

Summer- tortoiseshell she-cat with a black tall tip (former kitty pet)

Molly- black she-cat (former kitty pet)

Hunters: Aqua- blue gray she-cat (former kitty pet)

Crow- black tom

Feather- light gray she-cat with a black tail and front paws

Thunder- ginger tabby she-cat

Dusk- dark gray almost black she-cat

Apprentices: Piper- black and ginger tabby she-cat (former she-cat, Solder)

Black bird- black tom (Hunter)

Claw- brown and dark grey tabby tom (Hunter)

Mothers: Leaf- tortoiseshell, black and white she-cat (mother to Thunder's kits Nettle- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, Ginger- ginger tabby she-cat and Maple- black, white and ginger tom)

Robin- blue grey she-cat (mother of River's kit, Gray- gray she-cat, Twig- blue gray tom, Ash- grey tom and Wing- blue gray she-cat)

Cats outside the groups

Dragon-black tom (kitty pet)

Surfer- blue gray she-cat (kitty pet)

Jack- brown tom (kitty pet)

Ivy- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hutch- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (kitty pet)

Snooky- black and white tom (kitty pet)

Squirrel- ginger tabby she-cat

Rowan- ginger tom (kitty pet)

Acorn- light brown tom

Beech- black tom

Bracken- dark gray tabby tom

Cloud- light gray and white tom

Mist- light gray she-cat


	2. Wing and Skyclan

Chapter one

Wing woke up in her mother's den in the abandoned twoleg nest; the twoleg nest was partly fallen apart. She looked around to see the other cats in their group called Arrows Rouges; they were called that because their leader a black she-cat was called Arrow and they were a rouge group. Wing yawned and stretched out and ended up hitting her brother Twig, "Ow, watch where you're putting your paws." He meowed to her.

"Sorry Twig." She meowed to him, then she got out of the den carful of her siblings and then gave another stretch. "Hi Wing." Came a meow, Wing turned to see Splash a blue grey she-cat and the groups second in command or General, "Hi Splash." She meowed back.

"What are you doing out of your mothers den?" Splash asked.

"Trying to wake up without disturbing my siblings." She meowed.

Splash gave a small chuckle and turned to look at the nest where Wings mother and siblings where, "They do have trouble getting up in the morning don't they." She meowed, getting a chuckle from Wing.

"Splash we need to organize today's patrols." Came a meowed from the other side of the twoleg nest, Wing looked to see Arrow's black pelt. "Got to go." Splash said and then walked over to Arrow. Wing turned to her mother's den to see her mother and her siblings starting to wake up, "Robin can we go outside?" she asked as she walked over to her mother.

"Do the rest of you want to go outside?" she asked the rest of her kits, the three kits agreed and began jumping up and down with excitement. "Ok we'll go outside."

"Yes." Wing breathed. Robin led her kits out of the twoleg nest, once outside they saw a tortoiseshell, black and white she-cat watching over three older looking kits, Wing recognized the kits, the tortoiseshell and white she-cat was called Nettle, the ginger tabby she-cat was called Ginger and the black, white and ginger tom was Maple. "Hallo Leaf." Robin meowed. Leaf looked over at them, "Hi Robin." Leaf meowed back, "I see your kits decided to voucher out of the den." Leaf meowed.

"Yes they have." Robin meowed. Then the three older kits ran over to wing and her siblings, "Want to play?" Ginger asked them.

"Yah." The four kits agreed, and all seven kits ran to a grassy patch and started to play. Nettle picked up a ball with a shiny thing inside that made a jingling nose when you shook the ball. "This is called the jingling ball." Nettle explained to the younger kits, "The bell inside is what makes the jingling noise." He meowed. He then throw the ball and the kits began the game, the kits played until it was almost sun high then they stopped to rest and eat. Twig and the rest of Wing's siblings where curled around their mother asleep, but Wing couldn't sleep she was too excited. She snuck out of her mother's den and out of the twoleg nest, once outside she began exploring around the twoleg nest and the street beyond, careful not to be seen by the cats on guard.

As she was exploring on the far side of the street she heard the sound of jingling, thinking is was a jingling ball she turned around and what she saw terrified her. In front of her was no a ball but a black and white creator that was growling at her, seeing this she turned and ran with the creator that she thought was a dog right behind her, she ran as fast as she could, then from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of ginger and brown this caused her to trip, she looked behind her to see a ginger tabby she-cat and a light brown tom then a moment later a black tom and a dark gray tabby tom stepped out of some nearby bushes. Finding its self outnumbered the turned tail and ran.

When the dog was out of sight the ginger tabby she-cat turned to Wing, "Are you ok little kit?" she asked, but Wing was so scared that she didn't say anything. The ginger tabby walled over to Wing and sat down next to her and placed her tail around Wing, "You don't have to be afraid, my name is Squirrel, the light brown tom is Acorn, the black tom is Beech and Bracken is the dark gray tabby tom." Squirrel meowed.

Wing looked at Squirrel and then the three toms, "I'm Wing." She meowed after a moment. "Hi Wing, where are you from?" Squirrel asked her. "Arrows Rouges." Wing replied. Squirrel looked at her friends than looked back at Wing, "Do you know how to get back to them?" she asked Wing, Wing shock her head.

Then Bracken stepped forward, "I might know a cat how could help." He meowed and then picked Wing up and headed in a different derision. When they got to a cretin fence Bracken jumped onto the fence and into the garden, he then placed Wing down and walked over to the door. Wing looked up to see Squirrel and the others still on the fence, after a moment they jumped down next to her. A moment later Bracken returned with a black and white tom, "Wing this is Snooky, Snooky this is Wing a kit we found. She got lost while being chased by a dog." Bracken meowed to Snooky. "Snooky do you know a group of cats called Arrows Rouges?" Bracken asked Snooky.

"No I don't, but Skyclan might be able to help, even if they haven't heard of this group they may be able to help us find them." He meowed. Bracken nodded, "You know those cats and where they live, led the way." He meowed. Snooky nodded and jumped onto the fence, Bracken picked up Wing and then he and the others joined Snooky, then he led them to Skyclan.

At the bottom of a gourde on a pile of rocks laid a pale brown and cream tabby she-cat enjoying the afternoon sun when she heard a cry, she looked up to see her deputy Sharpclaw as well as Fallowfern and Waspwhisker and his apprentice Harrypaw returning to camp with a small group of other cats one of with was familiar to the she-cat. "Leafstar we found these cats near the twoleg border." Waspwhisker a gray and white tom meowed.

Leafstar nodded then turned to the other cats, "Hallo Snooky, I hope that you have a good reason to lead these cats to our camp." Leafstar meowed.

"I do have a good reason." Snooky meowed, she then turned to Bracken, who's placed Wing down by Snooky, "This is Wing my friends found her being chased by a dog in twoleg place and now she doesn't know how to get back to her group."

"Dose the group have a name?" Leafstar asked, "Yes its call Arrows Rouges." Bracken meowed. Leafstar nodded and walked over to a light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and legs, the two talked for a few moments and then they walked over to the small group, "We don't know this group, but I will be welling to have my warriors look for this group and until we find them Clovertail has agreed to look after Wing."

Bracken nodded, "We will also look for this group." He meowed to Leafstar and then turned to Wing, "These cats will take care of you until we can find your family." He meowed to Wing. Wing nodded and then Bracken and the others left and Clovertail led Wing over to a cave, "This is the nursery. It's where queens raise their kits until they are old enough to train as warriors." Clovertail explained to Wing.

Clovertail and Wing entered the nursery to see a tortoiseshell and white she-cat watching three older kits play fighting. "Cherrytail." Clovertail meowed. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat that Wing gusted was Cherrytail looked over at her and Clovertail, "Yes Clovertail, who's that?" she asked spotting Wing.

"This is Wing, some of Snooky's friends fond her being chased by a dog in twoleg place." Clovertail meowed to Cherrytail, "Now she can't find her way home so Leafstar asked me to look after her until she can get back to her family." Cherrytail nodded then called her three kits over, "Wing this is Brownkit," she said placing her tail on a brown tabby tom, "This is Whitekit and this is Blazekit." Cherrytail meowed pointing to a white tom and a dark ginger she-cat.

"Why do their names end with kit?" Wing asked Clovertail, "Their clan names, you see when a cat is born into the clan their mother or father, cause some time the father gets to chose the kits name, give them a name with kits at the end and then when the kit reaches six moons old their name goes from 'kit to 'paw and then when they finish training and became warriors like me and Cherrytail they receive their full clan name." Clovertail explained.

"Do I have to take a clan name?" Wing asked.

"No, you are only here until you can be reunited with your family and even if you where to join the clan if you did not want to change your name you could talk to Leafstar about that." Clovertail meowed to her.

Whitekit walked up to Wing, "Want to play?" he asked. Wing was about to answer when a big yawn stopped her. "It looks like someone is in need of a nap." Clovertail meowed. "She can play with you later after she's rested." Clovertail meowed to Whitekit. Then Clovertail led Wing over to a nest and curled herself around the little kit and both fell into a deep sleep.

 **One moon later**

A moon later Wing was sitting outside the Skyclan nursery, Skyclan warriors had found the abandoned twoleg nest where the Arrow Rouges had been staying but all that was left was a pile of ruble. The twoleg had destroyed the nest. Now Wing was staying with the clan until her group was found or until she was old enough to live on her own. Wing looked back into the den to see Tinycloud a small white she-cat who was expecting Egg's kit, Egg was a young warrior who decided to keep his name instead of taking a clan name.

"Hi Wing." Came a call and Wing turn to see Birdclaw a black she-cat with a gray muzzle she and her brother and sister were the clans' newest warriors, "Hi Birdclaw, what brings you to the nursery?" Wing asked.

"Just bring this rabbit to the queens." Birdclaw meowed pushing a rabbit towards Wing, "Clovertail and the others will like that." Wing meowed. Birdclaw gave a purr before picking up the rabbit and entering the den. Wing decided to go play with Cherrytails kits, "Hay Whitekit, what you guys doing?" she asked him.

"Where playing moss ball." Whitekit meowed.

"Can I join the game?" she asked. "Sure, you can join Blazekit, and me and Brownkit can be a team." Whitekit meowed. The four kits started playing their game until sun high when a cry interrupted the game. Wing looked over to the cliff face to see Ebonyclaw, one of the clans' daylight warriors, leading a small group of cats, along with Ebonyclaw was her apprentice Morningpaw and Sparrowpelt. As Wing looked at the new comers she began to recognize some of the cats then a blue grey she-cat became all too familiar to her. "Mom!"


	3. Moving ahead

Chapter two

"Mom!" Wing meowed, the blue gray she-cat looked at Wing and it was indeed her mother Robin, "Wing!" Robin meowed and then ran over to Wing and started to lick her franticly. "Mom you're smothering me." Wing complained, then Wing's siblings reached them as they were happy to see their sister.

"So this is your mother and family Wing." Meowed Leafstar as she walked up to the cats.

"Yep and this is the rest of the group, every cat is here right?" Wing meowed turning to her mother.

"Yes we were lucky to have gotten out before the nest was destroyed." Robin meowed. A black she-cat walked up to the two cats, "So this is where you've been Wing, we were worried that a predator got you." She meowed.

"Hi Arrow sorry to have scared you guys I want exploring and then a dog chased me away, then some nice cats brought me here because they didn't know where the group was and I didn't know how to find you guys." Wing meowed to Arrow.

Arrow turned to Leafstar, "Thank you for taking care of Wing." She meowed. Leafstar dipped her head and then turned to Clovertail, "Clovertail can you take Wing and her mother to the nursery wile I talk to Arrow." "And Leaf too right?" Wing meowed, hearing her name Leaf turned to them, Clovertail nodded and led Wing and the others to the nursery, when they got to the nursery Wing and Clovertail introduced Robin and Leaf to Cherrytail, her kits and Tinycloud, after that Wing and the other kits in the rouge group went to play with Cherrytails kits.

As the kits play Wing noticed the Skyclan deputy talking to a blue gray she-cat, "Who's that talking to dad?" Blazekit asked, "That's Splash, she the general of the Arrows Rouges." Wing meowed.

"What's a general?" Brownkit meowed.

"A general is like your deputy; the general is second in command of the group and will become leader when the former leader dies." Wing explained to them.

"Can you tell us more about your group, how do they different from Skyclan?" Whitekit asked.

"Well other then the leader and general the group is split between solders and hunters, the solders fight to protect the group and the hunters hunt for the group and only a solder can become general and leader." Wing meowed.

"How come only a solder can lead the group?" Brownkit asked.

"Arrow and Splash believed that a leader needed to be able to protect the cats in the group." Wing meowed. "That makes since." Blazekit meowed.

"Our parents are hunters and one day I'll be a hunter too." Ginger meowed.

"Not me I want to be leader someday so I'm going to be a solder." Nettle replied.

"What about you maple, have you decided if you'll be a hunter or solder?" Wing's sister gray asked.

"Not yet." Maple meowed.

Some time later Wing and the other kits where back in the nursery taking a nap and Wing's mother was pacing at the entertains to the den. "Robin you need to stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor." Clovertail meowed.

"I know, but want they are talking about could decide the fate of our group." Robin meowed. She then looked outside of the nursery to see two hunting patrols each had a hunter and a hunter apprentice, Sharpclaw had allowed Crow and Feather along with Black bird and Claw to join the two patrols, Crow and Feather led the two apprentices over to where Sharpclaw said the rouges could put their catches. The four cats placed their pray down and then Crow walked over to his mate Aqua with a mouse in his jaws. Robin then turned back to the pile of pray, other than the mouse that Crow brought to Aqua there was a rabbit, a shrew and two birds. "Where going to need more prey then that to eat." Leaf meowed beside her, "I know." Robin replied. She then got up and walked over to Sharpclaw, "Sharpclaw, we need to talk." Robin meowed.

"What do you what to talk about?" he asked her, "We are going to need more pray then that." She meowed pointing her tail at the small pile of pray. "Ok, who should go out next?" he asked looking at a group of cats from the rouge group. "Thunder and Dusk haven't been out yet; they could go and get some pray with the help of one or two of your warriors." Robin meowed.

Sharpclaw nodded, "Ebonyclaw and Morningpaw could do with some hunting, but whatever Morningpaw catches goes to the Elders. Rockshade could also go to." He meowed.

"I'll go let Thunder and Dusk know." Robin meowed, she then walked over to where the two cats where, "Thunder, Dusk you two are on hunting patrol, with the warriors Ebonyclaw, her apprentice Morningpaw and Rockshade." She meowed. The two cats nodded and went to meet the three Skyclan cats. Robin watched them leave before she grabbed the rabbit and headed back to the Skyclan nursery.

 **~Squirrel's group~**

Squirrel walked through the streets of the town with a mouse and a shrew in her jaws, behind her Acorn had a rabbit and Bracken had two birds and a small shrew. She led the small group to an ally way where Beech was standing guard, Squirrel dipped her head to him and walked past him, she placed her pray in a small dip in the ground, she then picked up the mouse and walked over to a tortoiseshell she-cat, "Ivy, I've got a mouse for you." She meowed; Ivy gave a purr and started to eat the mouse. Squirrel looked down to see Ivy's two moon old kits, Cloud, a light gray and white tom and his sister Mist a light gray she-cat.

"Squirrel." Came a call and she looked to see her mate Dragon a black tom, "Dragon." Squirrel purred and walked over to him rubbing her muzzle agents his. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your house folk?" she asked him. "There's something I need to show you." He meowed and led her out of the ally; he led her to an abanded twoleg nest. When he came to a broken down fence he turned to Squirrel, "It might be best if you wait out here." He meowed. She nodded and Dragon walked through one of the holes in the fence.

"Who are you?" came a meowed a few moments later; Squirrel looked up to see a brown tom on top of the fence. "I'm Squirrel, who are you?" she asked the brown tom.

"I'm Jack; I live in the nest next to the abanded one with my house folk." Jack meowed. "Are you here about Surfer and Rowan?" he asked her.

"Who?" she asked, "Surfer and Rowan." Came a meowed and she looked down at the fence to see Dragon walking through one of the holes in the fence, he stepped out to revile a blue gray she-cat and a ginger tom. "Squirrel this is Surfer," Dragon meowed placing his tail on the blue gray she-cat, "And the tom is Rowan. There mates and Surfer is now expecting Rowan's kits." He told her.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me?" she asked. "Both Surfer and Rowan where house cats, but then Surfer was abaned by her house folk when they found out she was expecting kits and Rowan left his house folks to be with Surfer." Dragon explained to Squirrel. "I was hoping that you could lit them join your group, at least until the kits are old enough to live on their own." Dragon meowed.

"Why not just let new house folk take them in?" Jack asked from his spot on the fence.

"NO." Surfer meowed. "After what my house folk did I don't want that to happen to any of the kits I might have." Surfer replied. Squirrel nodded, "I can respect that, follow me." She meowed. She led Surfer and Rowan along with her mate Dragon back to the ally way that the rest of her group was staying at. Moments after they arrived Surfer gave birth to three healthy kits, a gray and ginger she-cat, a light gray tom and a ginger tabby she-cat.

 **~Skyclans camp~**

It was a moon since the Arrows Rouges came to Skyclan; Wing was playing outside the Skyclan nursery with her siblings and Clovertail's and Tinycloud's kits. "Gray, Twig, Ash, Wing be careful with Tinycloud's kits their only a few days old." Robin meowed to her kits.

"We will mom." Wing meowed. She turned back to the others, "How about we teach them how to play moss ball." She meowed to the other kits. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the rock pile for a clan meeting." Came a yell. "That's Leafstar." Whitekit meowed. Cats from Skyclan and the rouge group gathered around the pile of rock too see both Leafstar and Arrow on top, as the groups gathered Wing noticed that Tinycloud started to gather her kits back to the nursery, "Cats of Skyclan and of Arrow's Rouges it has been a moon since the rouges came to stay with Skyclan and Arrow tells me that the time has come for some kits to become apprentices." She meowed and stepped back for Arrow to step forward.

"Nettle, Maple, Ginger please step forward." The three kits walked up to the rock pile, "These three kits have reached their fifth moon and today they with start their training, Nettle, Maple you two have chosen to be solders Nettle your trainer will be Summer." Nettle walked over to Summer and Summer placed her muzzle on Nettle's head and then looked back up at Arrow, "Maple your trainer will be River." She meowed and Maple walked over to River and like Summer, River placed his muzzle on maples head and then looked back up at Arrow, Arrow then turned to Ginger, "Ginger you have chosen to be a hunter so your trainer shell be Dusk." Ginger walked over to Dusk who did the same thing as Summer and River, then the cats of both the clan and Arrows Rouges started cheering their names, after the cheering died down both leaders jumped down from the pile and the new trainers toke their apprentices out to begin their training.

Wing watched them leave until she was tacked to the ground she looked up to see Snowkit, "Hi." She meowed. "Hi Snowkit." She meowed as Snowkit jumped off of her and then she got to her paws. "What're you up to Snowkit, and where are your brother and sister, I thought your mother toke you three to the nursery?" Wing asked Snowkit.

"She did, Nightkit and Flamekit are with Tinycloud, now." Snowkit meowed. "Snowkit it's nap time." Tinycloud called. "You better get back to the nursery." Wing meowed to her. Snowkit nodded and headed to her mother, Snowkit is a small white she-cat like her mother; Nightkit is a black tom like Tinyclouds' brother Rockshade and Flamekit is a ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat. All three kits have blue eyes like their parents.

"Hi Wing." Wing jumped up not hearing some one walk up to her, she looked to see Morningpaws' light gray tabby pelt. "Hi Morningpaw." She meowed. Morningpaw was a daylight warrior apprentice who was planning on leaving her two legs when she became a warrior, but was not ready to leave them when she first joined. "Hay Morningpaw, what's your kitty pet name?" she asked.

Morningpaw blinked a couple of times before she gave a murmur of laughter, "My kitty pet name is Grace." Morningpaw meowed. "But when I became a fulltime Skyclan member I'll be putting that name and past behind me." Morningpaw replied.

"Morningpaw you're to help clean out the new caves for the rouge group." Meowed the Skyclan deputy Sharpclaw as he walked over to the two she-cats. Morningpaw nods her head to Sharpclaw, says a goodbye to Wing and ran off to where the new caves are.

"You should head back to the nursery." He meowed. He then turned and walked over to a group of Skyclan cats. Wing watched him leave and then turned around and headed back to the nursery where the other kits where.


End file.
